


Хлопоты шерифа. Из дневника Роберта де Рено

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Diary, Gen, POV First Person, The Sheriff's Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: События первого сезона глазами шерифа Ноттингемского.Events of the Episodes of Series 01 through the eyes of the Sheriff of Nottingham.





	Хлопоты шерифа. Из дневника Роберта де Рено

***

Сегодняшнее событие прервало долгую однообразную череду размеренных и скучных дней. Да еще как! Во время приема просителей какой-то юный нахал промаршировал через главный зал, гремя и сверкая броней, и с великолепным апломбом заявил, что прибыл ко мне на службу, вручив вместо дальнейших объяснений письмо от самого герцога Глостерского.

Послание было таким же длинным и нудным, как и его автор. Оно источало галлоны высокомерия и самоуверенности, едва прикрытые тонким слоем вежливости. Королевской вежливости, когда приказ кое-как маскируется под просьбу в непоколебимой уверенности, что адресат будет счастлив проявленным к нему вниманием.

Господь всемогущий, за что мне это?! Сначала братец подсунул эту несносную девчонку Лифорд, теперь вот сам Глостер навязывает мальчишку… как его? Гизборна. У меня здесь что — площадка молодняка? Школа молодого придворного? Или филиал гильдии шерифов? Не припомню что-то, чтобы я давал объявление о наборе учеников. Хотя… Пожалуй, Провидение дарит мне неплохой шанс стать с помощью этого Гизборна «своим» среди островной аристократии, войти в высший круг. Мальчик-то из семейства со связями. Про таких здесь говорят: «Родился с серебряной ложкой во рту». Причем, судя по размеру рта, у Гизборна это был целый половник.

Но здесь есть и свои минусы. Такие молодцы обычно уверены, что им все само в руки упадет, ну, или родные и друзья папы-с-мамой подадут желаемое на блюдечке, стоит только дитяти захотеть. И этот, наверняка, тоже, только поглядите на него! Совершенно доволен собой и всем миром. А вот шиш тебе, красавчик! Ты у меня увидишь небо в алмазах!

— Я несказанно рад вашему прибытию, сэр Гай. Можно сказать, мечтал об этом. И счастлив исполнить просьбу милорда Глостера. Для меня большая честь — оказать любезность внуку короля. И не меньшая честь — принять на службу такого выдающегося рыцаря. Только вас здесь и не хватало. Так что добро пожаловать в Ноттингем! Располагайтесь, а вечером прошу ко мне, обсудим ваши обязанности. Уверен, вам понравится.

Надо же, молча кивнул и вышел. Какая выдержка! Или просто тупой совсем, не понял сарказма, принял мои слова за чистую монету? Конечно, он же не привык к другому, перед ним всю жизнь все лебезят.

Так, ну и чем же его занять? Ничего в голову не приходит — слишком уж все оказалось неожиданным. Ах да, дорогой брат просил помочь с охраной церковных угодий от браконьеров. Вот и чудесно! Он получит не просто пару егерей, а протеже самого Глостера.

***

Надо отдать Хьюго должное: он сразу учуял возможность грузить на Гизборна любую работу, разве только сено на монастырских лугах ещё не заставлял косить. А, право, жаль, на это стоило бы полюбоваться. И непременно чтобы был в полном рыцарском облачении. В общем, прогулки по лесам и долам занимают теперь лишь малую часть в распорядке дня нашего подопечного. Я не препятствую. Я наблюдаю.

***

День не задался с самого начала. С первыми петухами явился несносный «подмастерье», чтобы похвалиться добычей. Он поймал двух нарушителей Лесного закона с поличным — благородный олень, между прочим, не какая-нибудь коза! — и, пылая праведным негодованием, требовал немедленного разбирательства. Мне так хотелось спать, что я почти поддался его напору и даже добрел до главного зала, где проснулся окончательно, отправил этого ненормального нести службу дальше и вновь задремал прямо за столом.

Но выспаться мне все же не удалось. Перекрывая задорный крик петухов, в зал ворвался благочестивый аббат Хьюго, он же мой младший брат, как всегда с претензиями, жалобами, просьбами. Ох, Хьюго, Хьюго… Протяни ему палец — норовит руку по локоть откусить. Все ему мало, чего ни дай — хочется ещё больше. Вот и опять завёл:

— Гизборну не хватает людей!

— Гизборну не хватает мозгов! Вместо того, чтобы штрафовать нарушителей и пополнять казну, он их всех тащит в Ноттингем. Вот и сегодня приволок двоих с утра пораньше. Сыновья мельника, между прочим! Уж папаша бы раскошелился. А теперь что? Я ведь обязан поступить по закону, не так ли? И вместо звонкой монеты получить две отрубленные кисти. По-твоему, это равноценная замена, брат?

Когда же мне доложили о прибытии барона де Беллема, я был просто вне себя. Проклятье, что за манеры! Это же надо — вламываться к Высокому шерифу, как к себе домой. Во сколько же он встал, чтобы явиться, едва утро занялось? Похоже, все «жаворонки» Англии собрались в Ноттингемшире. Не выношу их. Ну а эти островитяне, видимо, считают подъем ни свет ни заря большим достоинством, при всяком удобном случае норовят вставить, что червячки достаются именно ранним пташкам. А вот я «ночной ястреб». Но своего червячка я не упущу, будьте уверены.

Однако я ни в коей мере не собираюсь ссориться с бароном. Он персона влиятельная и опасная. Да ещё увлекается всякими оккультными штуками. Странно, конечно: в деловых вопросах он вполне разумный человек. Так что надо бы сдерживать раздражение и постараться быть любезным, хотя это и тяжело в такую рань. Все же, что заставило его проделать неблизкий путь? Очевидно, один из демонов, с которыми он, если верить слухам, постоянно общается.

***

Причина выяснилась ближе к вечеру. Это был тот самый демон, который в ребро. Ай да барон, старый греховодник!

Но братец каков! Обработал девчонку Лифорд и ни гу-гу. Не то чтобы её земли были таким уж лакомым куском, но я бы предпочел, чтобы их контролировала корона. Да, формально супруга ей подбирал бы король, но, поскольку я являюсь её попечителем, моё слово тоже было бы не последним. А значит, я мог рассчитывать на весомую благодарность жениха, кем бы он ни был. Но Хьюго решил все заграбастать себе. Он никогда не любил делиться, а о братских чувствах вспоминал, только когда ему было что-то нужно.

***

Да что за дьявольщина! Опять не удалось отдохнуть, как следует. На заре, когда сон наиболее сладок, в него ворвались истошные вопли, топот, какой-то грохот и лязг. Велю сейчас беспощадно выпороть всех этих неуклюжих идиотов! Что они устроили во дворе?! Нет, определенно надо перенести свои покои в другое крыло, туда, где по утрам не будет стоять гвалт, будто замок штурмует вражеское войско.

Любопытство победило дрему, а открывшаяся из окна сцена окончательно развеяла остатки сна. Гизборн гонял среди бочек и корзин с доставленной в замок провизией какого-то лохматого мальчишку-сакса. Словно два щенка носились по площадке, азартно взлаивая и наскакивая друг на друга, явно испытывая удовольствие от общения и от совместной игры, хотя и делали вид, что борьба идёт всерьёз: демонстрировали клыки, что было больше похоже на широкие улыбки, порыкивали, изображали попытки вцепиться в горло, в ляжку, в бок. Даже встряхнуться пришлось, чтобы избавиться от этой картинки.

Что происходит вообще? Гизборн, изменив привычке прогуливать своего ненаглядного коня в лесу, решил с утра пораньше провести тренировку у меня под окнами? Вот я задам паршивцу! Но какой же у него невыносимо громкий и противный голос! И не швырнешь ведь чем-нибудь, чтобы заткнулся: по движущимся мишеням я попадаю плохо, а ничего ненужного, чтобы не жалко было в случае промаха, под рукой нет.

***

Оказалось, у нас проблема. Сидящий в подвале в ожидании суда и приговора сброд ухитрился непостижимым образом сбежать. Мерзавцев необходимо было без промедления разыскать и наказать примерно. Так что Гизборн провел весь день, прочесывая окрестности. Однако гроза браконьеров вернулся поздним вечером с пустыми руками. А поскольку на следующее утро был назначен отъезд благочестивой девицы Марион Лифорд в монастырь (я этого Хьюго долго не прощу), поиски пришлось отложить. Но я все же велел Гизборну завернуть по пути к мельнику и проверить, не укрывает ли тот беглецов.

И тут братец вновь меня удивил. Он, видимо, решил блеснуть знанием военной терминологии. Может, конечно, ему просто звучание фразы нравилось, но надо же думать, кому и что ты говоришь.

— Пленных не брать! — рявкнул он, словно напутствовал воинов Христовых на битву с Силами Тьмы.

…Ну, Гизборн и не взял. Он поступил ровно так, как предписывал воинский устав при получении подобной команды: зарубил мельника и сжег мельницу. Конечно, эта саксонская свинья уже давно напрашивалась, но зерно на помол теперь будут возить в Ньюстедское аббатство, а это означает потерю приличного дохода для казны Ноттингемшира. Так-так-так, а не затеял ли Хьюго эту операцию, чтобы развернуть еще один денежный поток в сторону матери-церкви? Ответный ход на мое требование снизить уровень воды в монастырских прудах? С него станется, пожалуй. В таком случае приходится признать, что он отлично разобрался в Гизборне и умеет им управлять. Хотя ничего удивительного, в принципе, он же его духовник.

***

Утренние хлопоты закончились, день, наполненный рутинными заботами, не сулил ничего интересного. Слегка удивило только, что известие о благополучном появлении будущей Христовой невесты Марион в монастыре пришло раньше, чем вернулся эскорт. Где же мой ученик? Решил все же поохотиться на беглецов? Идиот!

А потом состоялось незабываемое «Прибытие Гизборна в Ноттингем». Надо бы заказать шпалеру, зрелище было достойным того, чтобы его увековечить. Еще никто не въезжал в город голым задом кверху. Какой-то оборванец провел коня с его ношей по улицам и у замковых ворот растворился в толпе, собравшейся поглазеть на прекрасное: сильное, но совершенно беспомощное в тот момент молодое тело, перекинутое через седло в весьма пикантной позе. Я не знал, смеяться мне или плакать. Эти беззащитные ягодицы вдруг вызвали у меня острое желание… от души отхлестать их розгами. А потом поставить их обладателя в угол на весь день и оставить без сладкого.

— Жив? Слава Богу! Развяжите его скорее, ну же! Сэр Гай, вы сможете идти? Лекаря, быстро!

— Я должен доложить, — заявил мальчишка, выпрямляясь.

Что?! Вот так, в чем мать родила, и будешь рапортовать? Но его это, по-видимому, совершенно не беспокоило. Зато караульные таращились на бесплатное представление, забыв обо всем. Я смазал по уху ближайшего.

— Чего рот разинул, олух? Голых никогда не видел, что ли? Хотя где тебе, вы же, саксы, в баню не ходите, не моетесь. Плащ дай прикрыться сэру рыцарю.

Повествование о приключениях блистательного сэра Гая в лесу и Декларация прав и свобод угнетенного населения, переданная его новым защитником столь оригинальным способом, казались немыслимой чушью. Я устал сдерживать смех и махнул рукой:

— Я все понял, Гизборн. Идите, приведите себя в порядок.

Но наш каратель медлил, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его явно что-то беспокоило.

— Что-то ещё?

— А… леди Марион? Я потерял её из виду во время нападения.

Ах, это… Ну, конечно! Мы так сосредоточились на беготне меж деревьев, что о скучной задаче сопровождения девицы в монастырь — главной, между прочим, задаче — напрочь забыли и опомнились только сейчас.

— С ней все в порядке, не тревожьтесь. Каким-то образом она прекрасно добралась самостоятельно, мать-настоятельница известила меня. Так что вы можете спокойно отдыхать. Хотя… ещё один вопрос, если не возражаете.

— Да, мой лорд шериф?

Сплошное доброжелательное внимание и готовность помочь.

— Вы не чувствуете себя униженным?

— Нет, милорд. Я был взят в плен превосходящими силами противника и не проявил страха или слабости.

Вот так. Не более и не менее.

— И вы не хотите отомстить?

— Нет. Кому? Мстить можно равному.

Похоже, недоумевает искренне. Я вообще-то давно заметил, что все эти «золотые» мальчики, которым не приходилось зубами и когтями вырывать себе место под солнцем, пресные какие-то.

***

Я вдруг представил, что было бы, если бы у новоявленного «короля Шервуда» оказалось меньше здорового крестьянского чувства юмора, ну, или он умел бы писать. При мысли о том, что его декларацию привёз бы труп, холодок пробежал по спине: Глостер меня бы просто уничтожил. И, возможно, не фигурально.

Смеяться больше не хотелось, так что я стал размышлять. А ведь этот Робин Гуд может оказаться опасным: вокруг процветают суеверия, тлеет недовольство — только факел поднеси. Вспомнилось пафосное восстание Эйлрика из Локсли, хранителя так называемого символа Англии — Серебряной стрелы Херна. Вот уже пятнадцать лет ею владею я, так что теперь я Хранитель, ха-ха.

И тут меня осенило: конечно, состязание лучников! Призом победителю объявлю эту их древнюю реликвию, наглец, провозгласивший себя сыном бога, пусть и языческого, — ну и самомнение у парня! — наверняка клюнет. А готовит ловушку пусть тот, кто уже с ним познакомился, с, так сказать, личной заинтересованностью. Дам ему шанс взять реванш, ну не верю я, что устроенная ему сегодня прогулка по окрестностям его не задела.

Вызванный для получения задания «подмастерье» был серьезен, невозмутим, а узнав, что я поручаю ему организацию состязания лучников, явно обрадовался. Правда, немного сник, когда услышал, что рыцарского турнира не предвидится. Забавный он все-таки.

***

Ну и странные представления о приличиях у этого Гизборна! Ему, по-моему, вообще все равно, что на нем надето. Такое событие, съехалась знать со всей Центральной Англии, а он натянул эту старенькую котту, как какой-нибудь виллан. Она у него, видите ли, любимая. Ему в ней, видите ли, комфортно. Правда, капюшон плаща после моего нагоняя сменил на парадный, очень достойный. А то ведь просто стыдно перед гостями было, какого-то оборванца возле себя держу. Кстати, я давно заметил: среди этих островитян мало у кого есть вкус к хорошей одежде. Их девиз — она должна быть удобной и функциональной. Похоже, национальные особенности растворяются без остатка в жителях этой страны, и все перемешивается, как в гигантском котле. Ведь всего поколения четыре прошло после высадки сюда Завоевателя, а правнуки его соратников уже… англичане, да.

Остаются, пожалуй, только сословные отличия. И уж тут гордость не знает границ. Вот и Гизборн нацепил гербовый перстень-печатку размером почти с пол-ладони. Это, значит, удобно, ну-ну. А вот другое кольцо у него весьма примечательное. И ценное. Редкий опал размером с голубиное яйцо. Выходит, драгоценности мы любим? Нет, вряд ли, скорее фамильная реликвия. Ему едва на мизинец налезает, не похоже, что делалось на заказ. Что? Его вручил граф Честер за боевые заслуги? Фу-ты ну-ты, боевые заслуги у нас! Где же мы служили? Оказалось, сопляк прошёл с боями почти всю Францию с севера на юг. Неожиданно.

Я намеревался понаблюдать, как Гизборн будет вести себя на публике после случившегося накануне. Да как ни в чем не бывало. Браво, мальчик, ты хорошо держишь удар. Оказаться посмешищем всего Ноттингема и расхаживать и отдавать команды, будто ничего вообще не произошло, — это впечатляет. Пожалуй, я бы так не смог. Хотя, о чем это я? В отношении меня подобное просто немыслимо. Я смешным не стану никогда.

***

…Накаркал, что называется. И сейчас, когда вспоминаю, что в панике бежал со всей толпой, как простолюдин, обдает волной стыда и злости.

М-да, затея оказалась провальной. Я лишился стрелы и репутации человека, у которого все под контролем, зато окрестный сброд приобрел утраченный было боевой дух англосаксов.

Посовещаться с братом, что предпринять дальше, я собирался в тиши и уединении его аббатства, как вдруг туда явился де Беллем — вот тебе и сатанист, а как же байки о том, что порог святого места слугам Дьявола не переступить? — и вновь затянул ту же песню: «Хочу жениться, отдайте мне девицу, а я за это помогу вам справиться с сыном Херна». Сделка показалась мне выгодной и весьма, а когда Хьюго услышал, что земли Лифорд все равно останутся за ним, согласился и он. Правда, план барона основывался на видениях, посланных, как он заявил, Азраилом, но лучше бредовый план, чем никакого.

Неожиданно наш капеллан брат Тук заблеял что-то бессмысленное о Зле, чем пронял даже меня, что уж тут говорить о пылкой юности. Гизборн рыкнул на него так, что жалобно звякнули витражные окна. Что ж, неплохо, я как раз раздумывал, кто будет командовать военной частью операции. Да от одного его рева стены падут. Вот куда этот талант направить надо!

***

Ха, а мальчишка действительно умеет драться! И брать крепости. Я не сразу понял его тактику и, когда он скомандовал отступление, вышел из себя. Но как он совершил перестроение, как выдвинул вперёд линию арбалетчиков, прикрываемых щитами — я просто глазам своим не верил. И эти олухи все отлично выполнили, когда только он успел их натренировать? Разгром возомнившего о себе стада довершила конная атака, и в ней мальчишка был особенно хорош. Даже жаль, что сейчас нет какой-нибудь небольшой войны поблизости, я бы с удовольствием полюбовался откуда-нибудь с пригорка на ещё один подобный штурм.

Решено, оставляю парня себе. Надо будет в сегодняшнем отчете Глостеру поцветистее расписать успехи его протеже. Старой сволочи будет приятно, а он всегда деятельно выражал свою приязнь.

***

Хьюго прибыл от архиепископа злой, как фурия. Вообще-то это не было его необычным состоянием. Постепенно удалось вытянуть из него причину сегодняшнего раздражения. Оказывается, он не слишком усердно несёт слово Божие в массы. Тоже мне, новость! Слава Богу, мой брат не фанатик. Но сейчас нужно было спешно очищать репутацию перед иерархами — а то ведь сошлют в какой-нибудь Корнуолл.

Чёрт меня дёрнул упомянуть, что не так давно поступила жалоба на элсдонскую знахарку. Хьюго ухватился за эту идею и отправил Гизборна проводить расследование. Бог ты мой, как он старался! Собрал кучу свидетелей, все запротоколировал по всей форме. Ага, он умеет ещё и методично работать, идя к цели, как таран.

Наконец, он явился, размахивая кучей свитков, и потребовал скорейшего назначения дня суда — дело-де невероятно серьёзное. Хьюго был доволен: изобличение и суровое наказание ведьмы весьма способствует церковной карьере. Пришлось трястись в Элсдон.

Мальчишка опять вырядился в броню. И охота же таскать на себе кучу железа! И, главное, в его гардеробе есть ведь очень приличные вещи. Наверное, он думает, что в доспехах выглядит солиднее. И плащ постоянно носит самый простой, солдатский. Ну, не совсем простой, конечно, понимающий человек оценит и выделку сукна, и качество окраски, но по первому впечатлению кажется, что мальчик наш невзыскателен, скромен и солдату брат. Цезарем себя мнит, не иначе.

В целом о поездке я не пожалел: этот судебный фарс меня очень позабавил, особенно сцена препирательства ведьмы с Гизборном о том, кто кого хотел соблазнить. Так вот почему мы так старались: не получили то, чего хотели, и обиделись! А как же заявление о том, что мстить можно только равному? Ведь тут противник, стоящий по положению намного ниже, да еще женщина, фи. Но мальчишка упрямо делал вид, что не понимает, о чем я. И вот еще что странно, зачем он вообще завел речь о попытке «околдовать» его? Кто за язык-то тянул? Все-таки он идиот.

***

Черт! Дьявол! И все демоны Ада!!! Пока мы возились с несостоявшейся пассией нашего героя-любовника, эта гадина Робин Гуд меня ограбила! Шестьсот восемьдесят серебряных марок! Убил бы всех: растяпу сборщика, болванов из охраны (тех, правда, и без меня прикончили) и Гизборна заодно. Но тут он выдал гениальную идею с подсадной уткой, и я убивать его передумал. У него бывают озарения, честно признаться.

***

Не хочу писать о том, что из всего этого вышло. Хотя в этот раз я, казалось, все продумал, все рассчитал, результатом был сокрушительный, совершенно необъяснимый и унизительный провал. А ведь ничего же не предвещало!

Когда я ждал освобождения моего подопечного из разбойничьего плена, во мне все просто клокотало от ярости. Мелькнула мысль: если он опять прибудет голым задом кверху, уж не удержусь — выпорю лично прямо у замковых ворот.

…Гизборн сполз с коня, шагнул вперед и чуть не упал. Постоял, сцепив зубы, справился с головокружением и шатаясь побрел к себе, на сей раз даже не сделав попытки доложить. Да мне, глядя на него, уже и не хотелось знать, что они там с ним делали.

Все, хватит! Вылазки нашего героя в Шервудский лес запрещу категорически — еще одного подобного возвращения с боевой операции я просто не выдержу.

***

Пожалуй, надо поблагодарить Глостера за Гизборна, это настоящий подарок судьбы. Его можно дразнить целенаправленно: физиономия у парня очень выразительная, все эмоции на лице, как на ладони — ха-ха-ха, — и наблюдать, как он обижается и сдерживает обиду — такое удовольствие! А можно просто излить раздражение или досаду — тоже хорошо!

Самое забавное — мальчишка с невероятной серьёзностью кидается исполнять любые поручения, как действительно важные, так и абсолютно бессмысленные. Очень старается, радуется, что, по его мнению, у него все отлично получается, и жаждет похвалы. Он все больше и больше напоминает мне пса-подростка: «Вот, я же сбегал за палочкой, хвалите меня, хвалите! Что? По пути вытоптал все грядки и раздавил пару куриц? Ерунда какая! А, и саму палочку потерял? Неважно! Зато как весело было за ней бежать!»

Впрочем, из щенка может выйти отличный сторожевой пёс. Но усилий по воспитанию придётся приложить немало. Что ж, займусь, все какое-то развлечение. Для начала возьму-ка его в ежегодную поездку по Ноттингемширу — пусть постигает науку администрирования.

***

Инспекционный вояж тоже оказался незабываемым. Сопляк горел желанием показать, на что он способен. В основном получались экстравагантные выходки вроде наскока на братьев-тамплиеров. Но храбрец, не отнять. От лихой атаки его удержали вовсе не пять наставленных на него мечей, а то, что де Виларе и не подумал достать свой. А мы же истинные рыцари, мы бьемся только в честном поединке.

Главное, не позер ведь, просто боевой инстинкт включается намного быстрее мозгов. Пришлось снова орать на него, не то изрубили бы храмовники моего только что рекрутированного помощника в капусту.

— Гизборн, фу! То есть, молчать!

Зыркнул злобно, но команде внял.

Правда, ненадолго. Вот ведь дурацкая манера вечно вываливать все, что придет в голову, на любого, кто окажется рядом. Что за представление он устроил перед рыцарями ордена! И еще долго потом мне же выговаривал, вот потеха! Пришлось почти оправдываться, на ходу вдалбливая этому упрямцу азы управленческой политики. По-моему, он так и не согласился со мной, и не только аллюр лошади был виной тому, что мои аргументы не желали укладываться в его голове. Но мне нравится его дисциплинированность. Как бы он ни бесился внутренне, приказам подчиняется, хотя и пытается отстоять свою точку зрения.

***

Дурацкая женитьба! Ну почему, почему нельзя получить все это — статус, богатство, власть — без супруги в качестве приложения?! И этот, бог мой! Чуть ли не прыгает и в ладоши хлопает: «Ой, у нас будет праздник, ура!» Дебил сопливый.

Остается только надраться. Гизборн постарался окончательно испортить настроение. И дернул же черт обсуждать с ним дела! Называется, отвлекся от мрачных мыслей.

Я орал и швырял в него, чем ни попадя, с удовольствием распаляя себя. Мальчишка молчал и смотрел волком. В глазах полыхала такая чистая беспримесная ненависть, что мне даже стало не по себе. Наверное, я все-таки перегнул палку. Но меня можно понять: я и так нервничаю из-за этой брачной затеи, а тут он еще несусветную чушь несет.

И кстати, челядь совершенно обнаглела. Они считают, я не замечаю закатывания глаз, осуждающего покачивания головой, сочувственных взглядов, бросаемых на сопляка во время моих выволочек ему? Уверен, что все его жалеют: ах, бедный сэр Гай! Какой мерзавец этот шериф! Да бедный я!!! Вытягивать вот это, нянчиться с ним! И не погонишь же — по рекомендательному (очень настоятельно рекомендательному, между прочим) письму взял. Да и эдакий вызов: никто бы не смог из этой орясины что-то приличное вылепить, а я смогу! И, стиснув зубы, приходится снова и снова: «Гизборн,..»

***

Идея Гизборна с подсадной уткой сама по себе была настолько хороша, что грех было не попытаться использовать ее еще раз. И финансово-экономическая — главная! — составляющая успешно реализовалась, неувязка случилась лишь с «романтической» частью плана. Как выяснилось, папенька вообще не соблаговолил почтить нас своим присутствием, а вместо героического спасения принцессы из лап дракона пришлось удовольствоваться выуживанием щенка из болота.

Я думал, после грязевой ванны он не отмоется, как следует. Нет, за ужином сверкал чистотой и даже в новую тунику вырядился, надо же. Будущая дражайшая супруга, не прекращая идиотского хныканья, даже постреливала в его сторону глазками, дрянь малолетняя. Но Гизборн был на высоте. Ни слова, ни взгляда, сама серьезность и уважительность. Может, у него не в порядке что? Боевое ранение, все отрублено? Молодой ведь, здоровый, ничем особенно не переутомленный… Все играть должно и прыскать, а он… Вот и к Марион этой, чтоб ей провалиться, мерзавке, никаких поползновений не делал, а ведь ситуация была очень располагающей: два юных сердца под одной крышей. Нет, держал себя, будто она его престарелая родственница. Наверняка, импотент!

Хотя — стоп, ведь была же у него интрижка с той премиленькой ведьмой? Или не было? Я уже начинаю сомневаться в своих тогдашних выводах. Может, действительно она пыталась его совратить в надежде на благоприятный для себя ход расследования, а когда не вышло — решила оговорить? Что она там кричала: «Он меня хотел, а я отказала?» Ха-ха, так все и было, конечно! А ведь наш «цвет рыцарства» тогда действительно выглядел потрясенным ее коварством.

Нет-нет, что это я?! А эти его постоянные «ошибки», регулярно являющиеся сюда, потупив глазки и невнятно лопоча, что сэр Гай соизволил, и вот… И каждый раз этот паршивец делает большие глаза. А мне ведь докладывали, что он потом всем этим дурехам деньги сует на приданое.

Так что зря я себя успокаиваю, негодник просто умело притворяется. Глаз да глаз за этими двумя нужен будет. Вот ещё ненужная забота!

***

Недавно заметил, что пишу все реже и меньше и, в основном, о Гизборне. Похоже, он сделался важной частью моей жизни. Влез, как говорится, в душу.

Он меня раздражает. Когда-то давно, кажется, у Аристотеля я прочитал, что более всего мы злимся на тех, кого несправедливо обижаем. Тогда я счел эту мысль просто красивой игрой слов и только теперь понял, насколько древний философ был прав.

Он меня забавляет. Да что там, мне просто нравится наблюдать, как он реагирует на мои выпады, как меняется его лицо после очередной моей насмешливой тирады. Да и просто спустить пар. В общем, в очередной раз спасибо Глостеру.

***

Явился Ричард. Я впервые задумался, правильно ли поступил, решив делать карьеру здесь, а не в родной Нормандии. Очевидно, что королю на вверенную ему Господом страну плевать. Он относится к ней, как к корове, которую задумал продать или отвести на бойню и решил перед этим выдоить досуха. Может, и впрямь продаст Джону? А что, продал же он этому шотландцу его королевство и не очень дорого, всего за десять тысяч серебряных марок. По правде говоря, эта куча скал на Севере, населенная дикарями, больше и не стоит, но сам факт! Теперь у нас под боком есть, смешно сказать, самостоятельное государство, постоянный источник беспокойства, а дубинноголовый монарх транжирит деньги в любезной его сердцу Аквитании.

***

Если бы проводилось состязание самодовольных капризных тупиц, наш славный король, несомненно, занял бы первое место. Притащить в замок банду грязных разбойников, демонстративно обласкать их гнусного вожака на глазах высшей знати — это апофеоз деяний нынешнего монарха. Что он хотел всем доказать?! Наверняка, и сам не знает. Ричард Куриные Мозги! Что ж, наслаждайся плодами своей выходки, раз забыл, что сколько волка ни корми... Думал, нашел в лесу забавного зверька и сможешь его приручить? А он вдруг укусил руку дающую, какая неожиданность! И теперь мы топаем ножкой: «Уберите эту гадость!» Вот Гизборн и уберет. С радостью. «Счастлив служить вам, мой король!»

***

Надо же, сама королева-мать соблаговолила прислать герою своего личного лекаря-сарацина. Да уж, ослепительной некогда Алиеноре всегда нравилась молодость, и с возрастом эти пристрастия только окрепли. Правда, сейчас вряд ли кто заподозрит, что здесь имеет место нечто большее, чем просто богоугодное милосердие, хотя… на пиру старушка поглядывала на красу и гордость Ноттингемширского рыцарства орлиным взором, а тот, если бы она позвала его в свои покои, уж постарался бы, исполнительный наш. А может, все же позвала? Где-то же он околачивался почти до рассвета, хотя я передал ему поручение короля ещё до полуночи. Ну конечно, правила куртуазности предписывают сначала исполнить желание дамы. Ай да Гизборн! Глядишь, ещё станет вторым Вильямом Маршалом, тот-то уже далеко не так свеж.

Все же лекарь у королевы-матери истинный чародей. Все эти сарацинские штуки действительно способны творить чудеса. Понятно, почему Алиенора столь много лет вызывала восхищение все ещё сохранившейся красотой. Гизборна можно смело назвать возродившимся из огня — даже следов на теле практически не осталось. Самый большой урон — сломанный нос да несколько шрамов на роже, видимо, лекарь, сосредоточившись на серьёзных ранах от арбалетного болта и ожогов, решил пренебречь такой мелочью, как милое личико — не девица все же. Но оно и к лучшему, Гизборн хоть немного стал походить на рыцаря, а не на пажа-переростка.

Но как он умудрился получить арбалетный болт в спину — загадка. Неужто кто-то из солдат хотел пристрелить любимого командира?! И выяснить не у кого: солдаты мертвы, разбойники сбежали. Выходит, в страже есть тайные поклонники нашего народного героя? Это серьёзная проблема, и я бы не назвал её совсем невероятной. А вот Гизборн ожидаемо возмутился:

— Это невозможно, милорд! Я уверен в своих людях. Может, они пока не идеальные солдаты, но предателей среди них нет.

Губы надул, глазами сверкает. Да что ты знаешь о них, господи! Я бы на их преданность и ломаного пенни не поставил, а он уверен, видите ли. Но смотри сам, все равно за все с тебя спрошу, не с них. Да, мой славный подмастерье, период ученичества закончился, пришла пора настоящей работы.


End file.
